


Wake up Dean

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Thirteen; Falling Asleep Together
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Wake up Dean

Groggily, Dean tries to blink his eyes open before muffling a groan as a too bright light above him nearly blinds him.

“Mm, there he is,” a deep voice rumbles somewhere around him. “Plan on getting out of that bed any time today?”

Dean groans and burrows deeper into the covers. The person above him chuckles as Dean groans again peeking his head out of the covers and squinting open one eye.

“Why am I with such a morning person again?” Dean asks, his voice rough from the morning.

A dark shadow of a figure steps into his line of sight as Dean gasps. Images of wide, scared blue eyes fill his vision. Wild, messy dark hair with a bloodied face screaming something at him with his arm outstretched reaching for him. Dean’s heart starts to race as he furiously blinks, the blue eyed person leaning over him with worried blue eyes. His face is blood free, and his dark hair is tamed slightly, less wild.

“Dean?” He asks running his fingers through his hair. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean squeezes his eyes tight trying to shake away the image. Behind his eyelids he sees flashes of those blue eyes glowing and then a bright light that makes his eyes shoot open to the figure opening up the blinds to the sun spilling in.

“Ugh, five more minutes,” Dean groans pulling the covers up.

The covers are yanked out of his fingers and Dean whines at the loss of the warmth. Suddenly it’s too cold. Like the temperature just dropped twenty degrees. He starts to shiver as the bed dips beside him and a warm hand is placed on his forehead.

“Are you feeling okay?” The man asks.

“Dunno,” Dean mumbles opening up his eyes halfway even though they feel like they’re made of lead. “Must’ve slept shitty. I think I had a nightmare.”

“Hmm,” he hums standing up again and disappearing into their bathroom.

Dean’s eyes slip closed despite him shivering in the bed. Tattooed arms and lifeless bodies hanging from ropes by their hands flash across his vision again. Something warm starts flowing through his body and he sighs as his shivering stops. He feels the bed dip beside him again as the visions start to go away and his mind becomes clearer.

“Here, drink this.”

Dean cracks open his eyes to see Castiel holding out a little medicine cup with some sort of liquid in it. He takes the offered cup and tips it back like a shot, grimacing at the taste before handing it back.

“Ugh, I feel like shit,” he groans groping blinding for the covers below him.

“You seem to have a fever. I’ll text Bobby and let him know you wont be in today.” Castiel picks up his phone on the table beside his bed. “Maybe I should call in and play hooky with you. Nurse you back to health” He gives Dean a wink as he dials a number and puts the phone to his ear.

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” he says grasping the covers and pulling them back over himself. “When was the last time we actually just laid around in bed all day?”

Cas gives him another wink as he tells Bobby that he wont be in. Dean’s eyes start to feel heavy again as he watches Castiel loosen his tie as he talks to his own boss. The next thing he realizes he his eyes fluttering open, heart racing, with his head cushioned on Castiel’s naked chest.

Dean flings himself off of Cas, stumbling to his feet weakly, backing up from the bed. Visions of Castiel being thrown against a wall, laying on the floor crumpled in a bloody mess are so vivid he swears they have to be real. Dean feels like he should be somewhere important. The fact that he’s lying in bed with a half naked Cas isn’t right.

“It’s alright,” Castiel says calmly, crawling across the bed to him with his arms raised. “You had another nightmare. You’ve been out for a few hours. It seems your fever is getting worse. We might have to consider taking you to the doctor if it gets any worse.”

No, that’s not right. He doesn’t have to go to the doctor. He has Cas. And Cas is a…Cas is a what? A sharp pain pierces through his head and Dean hisses, collapsing to the floor holding his head.

“Dean! Do I need to call an ambulance? What just happened?” Castiel asks him frantically.

“N-no hospitals,” Dean mumbles trying to push himself up to stand. “Cas, I can’t…I don’t think this is –”

“Shh,” Castiel whispers helping him to his feet and leading him back to the bed and tucking him in. “It’s just the fever. You just need to sleep.”

Dean tries to protest and sit up, but his body feels like it’s made of lead. He feels Castiel get into bed beside him and then sighs contently as warm fingers start running through his head again. There’s a nagging in the back of his mind, something like an itch he can’t scratch, telling him something isn’t right. But when Castiel places a soft kiss on the side of his head Dean decides he doesn’t care as he starts to fall asleep.

“Open your eyes!” A deep, far off voice calls. “Dean, you have to open your eyes!”

The voice seems to be pulling him forward into the light, but it’s getting colder and colder the closer he gets. Something warm and comforting whispers for him to come back. It promises him peace if he does. Dean pauses, shivering against the cold nipping at his fingers.

“Dean!” The voice, louder this time, calls to him. “Listen to my voice. You have to open your eyes. You just need to –”

The voice cuts off and Dean stops moving forward. What just happened? What was that? His body shivers as the cold starts wrapping around him. He looks back to where he came from, wondering why he was suppose to be leaving the comfort of the warmth.

“Dean?” A calmer version of the voice calls like a whisper from where he came from. “Dean, it’s time to get up.”

His feet start moving back towards where he started. The closer he gets, the warmer he becomes until the chill of the air is gone.

“Dean,” the voice says, louder this time. “You’re going to be late for work.”

“No!” The other voice screams causing light to splinter in like cracks in the darkness. “You. Can’t. Have. Him!”

The light through the cracks spiderwebs until the darkness breaks up and Dean crouches down, covering his face just in time as everything seems to explode into a bright light around him. The air and warmth seems to be sucked out of the room, and all at once Dean’s eyes snap open as he gasps.

Bright, worried blue eyes stare at him. Dean tries to say something, but his throat feels like it’s on fire. His arms are numb and he can’t move them. He watches as Castiel reaches up and cuts the ropes around his wrists free, then moving too quickly for him to catch as he catches Dean before he hits the ground.

Dean’s eyes never leave Castiel’s face as he feels himself being scooped up and carried out of the room like he weighs nothing. His eyes feel heavy. So, so very heavy, but he fights to keep them open. He tries to work the words from his throat to ask a question, but everything is too dry. He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until he opens his mouth again and the sound of his teeth chattering hits his ears.

Castiel glances down at him before swearing under his breath. Huh, must be bad if his angel is swearing. That’s never a good sign.

The stomach dropping feeling of Castiel flying them somewhere has Dean squirming in Cas’ arms just enough to get his head away from him and gag helplessly as nothing but bile comes out.

“I need some help,” Castiel says breathlessly, stumbling to his knees but still managing to hang onto Dean. Nurses and doctors begin to swarm them as Dean feels himself being taken away. “Dehydration. Found him. Please help.”

Every part of him is screaming at the doctors and nurses to not take him away from Castiel, but his stupid fucking useless voice isn’t working. He reaches out for him but he’s being placed on a gurney and wheeled away before he can never touch him. The last thing he sees before the double doors close, is Castiel slumped on the floor looking back at him with tears pooling in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going and warms my soul. ^_^


End file.
